colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Insult and Injury
Insult and Injury is a mission of Colony Wars: Red Sun. This mission is unlocked by failing or completing Escort Duty, Covert Insertion, or Rebel Smugglers. Mission Selection Friends of the Rebellion.. The hour has come to strike. Execution of Empiret war criminal. 12000 CR. Briefing Friends of the Rebellion.. The hour has come to strike. Objectives: 1. Closely follow Electronic Warfare Pod to avoid detection. 2. Destroy ship identified as carrying Commissar Yujold. 3. Escape through Jumpgate. continue... | We have learned the whereabouts of a true enemy of the people, Commissar Yujold. He has been found guilty for crimes against the Rebellion and the death sentence must be served. An Electronic Warfare Pod is being sent to determine which of a pair of Empiret command yachts has Yujold aboard.| One is the Injury.| The other is the Insult.| A brave pilot is needed to follow our ship, disguised as a Rebel Hauler,| and the EW pod through a network of Automated Defenses (SAADS) around the targets' moorage.| Once our technicians have identified the ship with Yujold aboard, you will destroy it. There will certainly be Empiret Fighters in the vicinity, but do NOT react to them until your prime objective is met.| The Insult and Injury are heavily defended by Turrets on their upper and lower Hulls. These can be targeted and destroyed thus rendering the craft defenseless. | Once you have completed the mission parameters a Jumpgate will open for you to exit through. The Jumpgate will appear as a flashing Green Icon on your Radar.| Complete this mission, and you will be the people's hero. And 12000 CR richer. Briefing Unit Information Electronic Warfare Pod GREEN on Radar Follow closely Await target data Injury RED on Radar Is Yujold on board? Insult RED on Radar Is Yujold on board? Rebel Hauler GREEN on Radar Disguised rebels Towing EW pod Automated Defenses RED on Radar Do NOT approach Will lockon at range Empiret Fighters RED on Radar Avoid conflict until primary objective met Forces Rebel Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Hauler (Jumps out if shields are depleted or player fires on enemy craft/is detected) *2x Cargo Pod (Cargo Pod 1, 2) *1x Electronic Warfare Pod Empiret Forces *9x Empiret Fighter (Three Fighters are present at the beginning of the mission; two Fighters jump when two Fighters are destroyed; two Fighters jump in when the Injury and the Insult begin to retreat; two Fighters jump in when the Insult is destroyed) *2x Empiret Command Yacht (The Injury, The Insult) (Both Empiret Command Yachts Begin preparations to jump out if the player damages either the Injury or the Insult are damaged or the Rebel Hauler rams into the Injury) *5x Automated Defense SAAD (Space Variant) Neutral *4x Asteroid Dialogue Mission Start *Message: Keep close to the Electronic Warfare Pod. It will screen you from enemy radar. Out Of E.W. Pod Range *Message: You are too far from the Electronic Warfare Pod. E.W. Pod Shields Down *Message: Do not destroy the Electronic Warfare Pod or you will appear on enemy radar. Empiret Fighter Closes In *Message: Enemy craft cannot detect you while you remain close to the Electronic Warfare Pod. Enough Distance Traveled *Message: Halfway there. Hauler Close To SAADs *Message: Keep close to the Electronic Warfare Pod. Disregard warnings of SAAD lock-On. You are out of SAAD range. Hauler Close To Insult *Message: Enemy craft almost in range. Hauler Close To Injury *Hauler: We've got him - he's aboard the insult. *Hauler: For freedom(!) Insult Destroyed *Message: Insult Destroyed, Yujold dead. Jumpgate Opened *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day! Player Detected *Message: Empiret Forces are aware of our presence. Hauler aborting mission. Hauler Leaves *Message: Preparing to leave area. Insult Escapes *Message: General Yujold has escaped. Debriefing Success Friends of the Rebellion.. Congratulations. You have shown yourself to be a true friend of the Rebellion. Thousands will now rejoice that the monster, Yujold, is dead. Accept, with our gratitude, your 12000 CR. Reward: 12000 CR Total Payment: 12000 CR Failure Friends of the Rebellion.. A shameful defeat for the Rebellion. Who can say what horrors Yujold will go on to commit? Do not expect payment for so clumsy an operation. Rewards *15000 CR (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions